Sacrifice of a Hunter
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This couldn't be… no it wasn't going to end this way but it happened- Atlanta has sacrificed herself just to safe me from that threatening god but why did she do this, I could've had beaten him like nothing and she pushed me aside...


This fanfiction is a great "thank you" to **123** because this is her ninth drabble which had the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift in it and I found kind of cute; the friendship between Herry and Theresa was just so sweet- so in a way this is a dedication for her and her ninth drabble from her drabble/songfic "_I love you_": oh look there's even some bits of Jay and Theresa... d'awww. Well have a happy reading even if there's a character death in there and if you don't like character deaths well don't read it then, _merci_.

* * *

This couldn't be… no it wasn't going to end this way but it happened- Atlanta has sacrificed herself just to safe me from that threatening god but why did she do this, I could've had beaten him like nothing and she pushed me aside just to get killed from Cronus. It was my fault if I've let her die I could've have pushed her back but I couldn't do it properly, tears were streaming down my cheeks as if it was my entire fault which it is and I felt hatred in my eyes as I wanted to strangle Cronus with my bare hands but I needed to be strong for the guys but still…

"Now what's wrong with my little strawberry-blond girl," taunted Cronus as he smirked evilly at me with those frightened red eyes of his. "You know Theresa it was bound to happen like that. Atlanta will be sure missed by you guys but as for me the world will be soon belonging to me."

Then I saw my boyfriend running towards Cronus with his sword as I smiled evilly and let Jay have the fun with him, Cronus has held a surprised look as I've laughed my head off and with that Cronus has weakly stood up as he scowled at Jay and tried to dodge him but apparently he failed and as he turned to me he grinned, "Theresa dear will you be my queen and conquer the world with me? I surely need to appreciate it."

This has made my body boil with rage as I was closely to turn purple but I needed to control my feelings as I was going to approach him with my hands clenched tightly as I was going to jump on him but someone has grabbed my waist as he pulled me back as Cronus was finished off with a sickening _thud_! _Good thing he's down_, I thought with tears in my eyes, _he has killed my best friend… Atlanta why did you sacrifice yourself_?

I turned to Neil who shook his head in a disapprovingly way and Odie, Archie and Herry walked quietly behind Neil as they were covered in blood and those eyes… they were sad- they knew what I was feeling right now but as for now they were feeling angry at themselves for not stopping Atlanta. I felt my lip quiver as we saw Campe leaving with Cronus to send him back in Tartarus for eternity but that didn't bring back Atlanta… my best friend.

"Terri you need to understand that we can't bring back Atlanta, you were lucky to bring me back from the dead but wouldn't happen once more and you need to understand that you have to move on." This was Jay's response as he kissed my bottom lip as we held hands and went weakly in the portal and turned to see the bloody body of Atlanta, her eyes was just staring at us with those now tinted green eyes and I cursed myself for not being able to help her out. Oh how do I miss her…?

* * *

"_Hey Atlanta, do you want to shop with me just to get away from those boys?" I have asked one morning as I pointed to the direction of the boys who were watching television and Atlanta laughed as she nodded and we called out that we were heading out and we bolted out as we joyfully went in my car as we both realized that shopping wasn't our obsession but went to a restaurant instead._

"_Atlanta, a question has occurred me: Do you love Archie?" I have asked as I stared down at the menu and Atlanta has spit out the water from her mouth as she flushed deep rouge on her cheeks and rubbed the back of her head._

"_Yes why do you have to ask me this Terri you know that I love him." Very good to be exact- she was right I already knew the answer so what's the big idea of asking her this. "You know Terri I wonder what you're thinking of right now making love to Jay."_

_It was my turned to feel my cheeks into a deep rouge as I roughly played with my hair as I didn't know what to say and she just laughed as we noticed Granny with a baby in her arms while a tall woman… Carole to be exact was entering the restaurant as I waved at them and they smiled back at me as they came towards us._

"_Greeting dears, how've you been and how's my little boy doing?" Carole asked as she placed a hand on her cheek as she smiled sweetly. "Herry isn't a little boy anymore but for me he's still is for me."_

"_Oh he's good Carole," stated Atlanta. "He hasn't scared us since a very long time."_

"_That's good to hear, has he ate the whole fridge again?" continued Carole as Granny handed the baby to Atlanta who Patricia was gurgling and then laughed. I've smiled as I nodded and both females has groaned and the baby has playfully smacked her head with the back of her palm and all of us has laughed and Carole asked us if we wanted a picture with Patricia and we both nodded as Atlanta held the baby high and I kissed the baby's cheek as Patricia was laughing and the shutter of the camera went off, the photo was taken and then we had another one with my PMR. Then Carole has taken Patricia gently from Atlanta and they said goodbye to us as the baby waved at us and we waved back as we took our orders… what a day to have a best friend's talk… and a memory that will be always cherished._

_Granny and Carole has returned with Patricia so that the baby can say her goodbye to us, Patricia has slowly waved as she said "bye" and we both laughed as Atlanta gave her a big kiss as she said that as if it was the little sister she ever had and that made Patricia awed as I told her the same thing and Patricia has laughed more and then they left._

_When we were in my car and as I started the engine to return to the brownstone and Atlanta gave a happy sight as she said that she really thinks of Patricia as her baby sister and I have replied the same thing as I kept my eyes on the road and won't ride fast like Herry does with his pickup truck and as I told her that she simply laughed and agreed as we finally arrived at the brownstone we walked in the living room as we started to laugh until tears were coming down and Jay walked in as he asked, "What's so funny?"_

"_Oh it's just we thought of Herry's driving, how he drives makes other drivers wild mad," said Atlanta as she fell on the ground as he wiped a tear away. "Theresa was going slow and so yeah…"_

"_By the way, we saw Herry's granny, mother and baby sister at the restaurant- I know it's supposed to be shopping but we've changed our minds and we explained to Carole that her son was eating the whole fridge again and that she and granny aren't happy about this at all." I have smirked as I said this and this has caused Herry to come out as he had loads of food in his arms as part of the food was in his mouth and gulped them loudly as he caused a burp as he excused himself._

"_Did you just say you saw my mother, granny and baby sister?" asked Herry as he shoved another cake in his mouth and I have nodded as he suddenly felt sick and dove for the sink as he vomited and the others just did sickening sounds just to hear him vomit and a minute later he has returned with a pale face and now had longer had food in his arms as he leaned on the wall. "Seriously did you have to tell them this?"_

"_Well no but I just had to let it all out and including that we've told them that you are no longer scaring us from the window." I just walked and placed a hand on his shoulder as I felt he was going to collapse on the ground and Atlanta and I have helped him to get in his room as we afterwards went in my room to have a "best friends" conversation…_

* * *

"Theresa?" I was snapped into reality as I saw that Jay was snapping in front of me as I felt that I was going to collapse and I was caught by Jay a moment later as I rubbed my temples… "It's my entire fault" I have said out loud as tears streamed down my face and I couldn't believe that she was really gone.

Then we saw that Hercules has brought back the body of Atlanta as this made our faces guilty, I have turned to look at the guys as I only noticed that only Archie, Herry and Odie were covered in blood as Neil has been untouched while Jay only had scratches on him and me… well I only had a scar but only inside my heart I wasn't covered in blood or had scratches but I was touched inside of me… my best friend was dead and I couldn't do nothing about it. Jay wrapped an arm around me as we followed Hercules into Chiron's office and then a minute later the two of us were left alone and I slowly took off Jay's arms from me as I turned to him with my eyes filled with tears as I kissed him on the lips with passion, "Leave Jay… for now go join the guys and I'll see you around."

Jay gave a sight as he left and as he closed the door I have slapped Atlanta on the arm hardly as I clenched my teeth together as I punched her on her body full of blood as I didn't gave a shit about this I just needed to rise my temper at her as if I accused her for leaving me behind with five boys and I don't know why but I thought I heard some water running, it's probably Herry, Odie and Archie that's taking a shower due the fact they were all covered in blood. I angrily stared into Atlanta's tinted green eyes as I snarled, wanted the urge to scream with rage but I should control myself and be mature, "Atlanta do I ever hate you right now! Why did you have to sacrifice yourself just to save me? I mean I could have defended myself thank you very much but now… why did you have to do this to me, how do I ever hate you right now!"

"Theresa you need to stop this instant!" a voice has yelled as I recognize it as Mrs. Persephone's as she had a stern look on her face and I just felt like exploding who does she think she is right now my mother? Excuse me but I have a right to hate Atlanta… she didn't need to die that way… she didn't need to sacrifice herself just to save me.

Persephone sighted. "Theresa, don't hate Atlanta it was the only way to protect you- I know you could have defended yourself but I mean she has made a choice and her choice was completed she is now in Elysian Fields with her ancestor."

Then Jay has entered the room as he agreed with my mentor and that devastated me as I finally let it all out and my aura has come out of my body as the aura has done a punch in my boyfriend's face as I held my hand as if I wanted to help out Jay and as tears streamed down my cheeks as I have calmed down and my aura has went back inside of me as I dashed towards him and hugged me as I apologized and to please forgive me as Jay suddenly woke up dizzy and he weakly kissed me on the lips as he forgave me and I saw suddenly that the other guys were around Atlanta's body but what I have noticed is that I saw Patricia was there in Herry's arms and I saw that her lip was quivering and I though, _wow what a tough baby_!

Wait since when she has arrived I don't remember her arriving with her mother unless it was while I was having my aura getting out of me… possibly but then I don't know why but I had to say this out loud: "It's my fault I should've have died instead of her."

"How dare you say such a thing like this Terri," bellowed Herry as he placed Patricia's little head on his shoulder and tighten his arms as if to protect her. "You're so wrong to say this, Atlanta was like my third sister and no way will she be pleased to hear this!"

"But it is the truth… I wish I would have-" I was going to say but Herry has once more cut me off as he gritted his teeth together as he shoot me one of his murderous looks and I've suddenly saw he had tears in his eyes but then they started slowly heading towards his cheeks as I've suddenly regretted for saying this.

"Don't you say what you were going to say Theresa because no way I would want you to die that quickly or that young, your my second sister- a sister that a guy like me- but I would never let you or Pat doing this to yourselves: I love the two of you too much I've already lost a third sister here. I would never want another sister of mine get destroyed or anything else bad happen to you… and Patricia." I could have seen that Herry was crying now and Patricia lifted her head and held her hand towards me as she had watery eyes.

"No Terri no… pwease!" the baby has called out who afterwards started to wail and Herry gently rocked her as he smiled at me through tears as he said, "You see Theresa? Patricia doesn't want to lose you either… as she takes you as the older sister she'll never have."

Then I realized that has hurt truly Herry as I went to hug him tightly but not too tight to hurt the baby that was held in his arms and then I kissed the baby on the forehead as I stroked her cheek and then stared right into Herry's dark brown eyes, "I am so sorry Herry for going to say this but let's say I was mad, huh? Don't worry I won't do it for real…"

"That's great to hear," said Herry as he hugged me tightly with one arm as the baby squealed with joy but in a second she has fallen asleep and I have kissed her forehead before Herry has left the room just to go to bed at the brownstone with her and I've smiled and I have hugged Archie, Neil and Odie too as I said "sorry" to them too due that I was… freaking them out… I think and all of us have left except for me and Archie who with tears kissed Atlanta's unmoving lips for the last time before burying her as he said "I love you, Lannie and I will always love you." And that's when he left and with a wave I said to Atlanta, "May Zeus be with you and that you'll enjoy being in Elysian Fields for some time before we join you… someday."


End file.
